User talk:Bamboonga
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Safana page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 18:24, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Comments like "moron" aimed at another community member aren't welcome on this wiki. If you post again in this manner (I've deleted that comment), you will be blocked. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:54, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't respond well to threats. Have you ever met a single person who did?Bamboonga (talk) 01:06, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::You've been warned. (Not "threatened.") -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::: ::::That is a distinction without a difference. I'm going to need you to stop removing my posts. You are removing my content simply because you disagree with it. Stop. Bamboonga (talk) 16:50, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::: ::::Intimidating behavior and harassment? You are a liar. Nothing I said even approached either of those. I don't suppose you'd do me the favor of providing your superior's contact information? Bamboonga (talk) 17:37, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::"Intimidating behavior and harassment" is a pre-defined reason for a block. It matched the best from the given choices, especially as I had "harassment" mentioned as a reason for the deletion of your first comment. ::::::On a side note, personally I indeed think words like "I don't respond well to threats" and the choice of this specific avatar of yours can be understood as some intimidating, but other than you think, this is not about my personal opinion. :::::The "harassment" was related to the general tone of your first comment, and especially the term "moron". Posting almost the same text again in your second comment, this time with even more sarcasm and then explicitly mentioning that I told you to not call that other person "moron" – well, mentioning that or not … :::::I don't have a "superior" here. A Fandom wiki is a community project. An administrator is mostly there to keep an eye on the order. Though there is the wiki's bureaucrat, who has more rights than an admin. You can find an overview of this wiki's staff (and links to their user pages) here. Of course you could also contact Community Central if you disagree with the block and my reasons for it. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:10, August 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::You told me not to refer to somebody as 'moron.' Your threat included instructions not to refer to somebody as a 'moron', and I followed those instructions to the letter. ::::::So, if I understand this correctly, an ANONYMOUS contributor decided to call everybody on this wiki a mysoginist (which would seem to include you, btw), and that's alright; you leave that comment up. He ends his edit with a completely irrelevant nonsequitor "I'm male for the record", I can't point out that (probably) nobody really cares? ::::::I reposted the same message and removed what YOU told me was inappropriate - the reference to him/her as a moron. Why? Because you singled out that word as what was wrong with my first post. So YES, I reposted it without the offending word. Then you block me for trying to FIX IT??? ::::::So...you threaten me, I remove the offending word (being very specific to point out that it had been removed), I repost it per YOUR instructions, and now I'm blocked. ::::::As for my avatar, it's a picture of me in Afghanistan. It's my FB avatar, it used to be my MySpace avatar, it's my avatar wherever I go. So you're saying this whole thing was harassment (following your orders), and intimidation (you disapprove of my profession I guess?) ::::::And you're okay with that? You see this as responsible, mature behavior in accordance with the rules of this wiki? Because from here, it seems like you simply have a problem with my chosen profession and you don't like being put on blast. ::::::I complied with your 'warning'. I fixed the message and reposted it with the changes you wanted. And you went ahead and blocked me anyway. ::::::You need to unblock me because it's right. I followed your orders. That is not a reason to punish somebody. Bamboonga (talk) 18:39, August 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :::::P.S. Sorry, Thomaslove92 is not explicitly mentioned as the current bureaucrat on that page – here you have his name. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:15, August 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::^^ I don't know if I did this right but I think you tried to post that while I was responding. ::::::I don't really understand this message. What is a bureaucrat? Are you sure this message was meant for me? Bamboonga (talk) 18:46, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::As explained before, a wiki's bureaucrat is what you could call a "rank" higher than an administrator. Also the one we have, Thomaslove92, is the founder of this wiki, so somebody like the last resort. Except you want to directly contact community staff from the hosting platform. :::::::I don't have any problem with your profession. I don't understand the meaning of "being put on blast", however (I'm no native English speaker). :::::::If you feel personally offended by that comment which uses "misogynistic" – which I don't think applies to it: that was about a now deleted, really derogative post about women – then it would be the correct way to criticize objectively or ask for deletion of that one, too, rather than to offend back. I can delete it … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Two problems with that; first, I was unaware of your existence until yesterday. Second, I'm still blocked. :::::::: ::::::::The message appeared to be to EVERYBODY. And with all due respect, I see nothing specifically stating that sarcasm isn't allowed. You allow the posting of the word 'shit' on your own talk wall, yet you gag me for use of the word 'moron.' Use of the word moron towards somebody insultingly accusing me/us of being something I am not. :::::::: ::::::::Again, all due respect, but it occurs to me that this couldn't even have happened if peoples' comments/opinions weren't being wiped out of existence willy-nilly with nobody being answerable for their deletion. :::::::: ::::::::So...again, you allow somebody to post absolute profanity on your own talk page, but throw the book at me for using what actually WAS a term on the original Intelligence Quotient test scoring sheet. It seems doubly ironic that the guy using profanity was talking about an admin abusing his/her privileges. :::::::: ::::::::Unblock me. This is stupid. Bamboonga (talk) 21:32, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Why would you offer to delete something just because I found it offensive? How is that better than simply letting me respond to it? It's somehow better to take somebody else's opinion and flush it, rather than simply let people tell them how stupid their opinion is? :::::::: ::::::::This makes sense to you? Bamboonga (talk) 19:30, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Enough indentation there, I'm going back to the start of the line … Hello! It's common on internet community platforms to moderate discussions. Not everybody who's feeling offended is able to react in a proper manner – "respond", as you name it – and simply feels … offended. ;) And telling other people "how stupid their opinion is", is in no way better: it's your own opinion that somebody else's one might be stupid – I'm pretty sure, that somebody else thinks different about it. Well, as you know, everyone has a right to their own opinion, but also has everyone the right to not being offended by other people. As that line of comments started with something (minor) misogynistic, netted a whole series of supporting, contradictory and even worse further posts, and simply can be considered "spam", I deleted it anyway. The comments on articles are an advancement of the classic "talk pages", as you can still find them e.g. here in the user space. On almost every wiki I know and have contributed to, the classic talk pages bear some hint that the page is not to be used as a discussion board for the article's topic – that can be done in forums –, but to discuss the article itself, mostly regarding quality improvement. Why should this guideline have become invalid only because the platform mechanics have changed? So it's alright to delete "spam" that's not constructive to the article. This wiki still has a (which certainly also follows some communication guidelines). -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:48, August 23, 2018 (UTC) This Wiki's policy Hi again. Regarding your latest comment on iron golems – please take a minute and read this Wiki's policy about which language should be used, specifically the 4th paragraph under this heading. I ask you to rewrite your comment then (there's an edit button inside), else it will be deleted after two days. Thanks. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:10, August 28, 2018 (UTC) 4th paragraph? I'm gonna guess you meant line? Capitalizing of the word 'death', or use of the word 'ballsack' (that's line 3 on my screen)? Bamboonga (talk) 16:54, August 28, 2018 (UTC) ::"4th paragraph under this heading", the wiki policy: "This wiki does not accept articles being written in any informal language and strong language is forbidden. … This applies to comment sections … as well." ::Look at the overall tone of your comment. And you're using the word "cheating" the same way as other people would place the f-word there. It's basically only a rant about a creature and how smart you used your party's abilities. I explained somewhere above what these comments should be used for: discussing the article's quality. For other things there are the . I usually don't insist at a hundred percent on this, but what's the purpose of your comment? Giving tactical advice? That's already described under the strategy section. ::Yes, if you need a specific term to wrap this around: it's the "cheating b." Though simply removing it, won't change much if the overall tone remains and the comment still could be considered spam – in terms of usefulness. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:27, August 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh - I hadn't considered simply editing the wiki (it only mentions one thrown weapon that doesn't utilize limited ammo (the dwarven thrower; I haven't found it yet but I assume it's a boomerang-type of weapon?). ::As for the purpose of the comment...it was meant as strategic advice. I don't consider backing off and having one party member lob darts at a target that big to be 'smart'; honestly, the entire concept of having to do that is, IMHO, idiotic. I placed it there because I've seen several pages where specific strategies were discussed in the comments section (the lich section springs to mind). Within the rules or not, I was/am quite glad the info was there on the page. If I look up 'lich', it's great to see specific info on how to kill it. General info on its weaknesses is all well and good, but a specific strategy (including what PC's are capable of what tactics) helps a lot. ::To make a long story stumpy, I don't think an article should contain "to kill X, have Y cast Floor Marbles, while Z sneaks around behind X and casts Greasy Dog Crap in X's escape route". Conversely, saying 'X is weak to the Floor Marbles spell, especially when used in conjunction with the Greasy Dog Crap spell'. ::Then, in the comments section, people throw in strategies that have worked for them in the past, going into detail about what worked well and any problems they encountered. Bamboonga (talk) 13:32, August 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::So you can talk business. ;) Why doesn't read your comment like this? And why not instead do edit it into that section, instead of placing it under comments? ::::As I have been told by people longer active on this wiki than me and with more contributions to the core, this is less a lore based wiki but rather a gameplay oriented one. (Personally I prefer a more lore-based approach, but strategy sections have their right to exist.) ::::But you're thinking right when it comes to how these should be written: as strategies highly depend on a player's personal playstyle and party composition, add game difficulty and progress in the plot (do an encounter early, at low-level, or later with better equipment), you can't say "do this, use that, let companion XY make their usual stuff" – because companion XY probably isn't in the party and your own character can't do "this" because they're no e.g. thief … you see the point. I don't know if that's the same reasons why you don't think it should be there, though. ::::But a more generic approach is perfectly okay. Listing weaknesses (and strengths!) and giving examples of how these can be used (and how to defend oneselves). Strategic positioning of party members might be part of it – depends on how specific that gets. And so on … ::::After reading it another time, I don't like the specific wording of the iron golem's strategy section. It's too … It's not objective enough. What do you think? Could you give it a polish? I'm serious with this. After reading your reply above, I trust in you being able to do so in a correct wiki way. Really. :) ::::Back to article sections and comments … There's also the option of adding another section at the near bottom of an article, an idea introduced by the now retired but still highly praised former admin Islandking, the "Gameplay (community)". See here for an example. Basically here you can write more specifically and from a personal point of view or preferences directly on the article, rather than stick it into the comments. (Again, personally I'm not sure if this is something that's really needed on the wiki. Perhaps one day I'll make a research, and if I only find five articles containing this at all, then it might go again …) The disadvantage of placing such things down below in the comments is that other users might have difficulties to find it. It's unsorted there, perhaps moves to the second (or more) page, interrupted by other stuff … ::::By the way, I've softened the policy for comments and such. Still, I'd like to see the one from you edited. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:25, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::I think, I've given you enough time to edit your comment. But rather than doing that or replying here, you go on spamming. I will delete the comment to this topic, as well as your latest one (together with the one above, that also can be considered spam). See this as a new warning: any more like that, and you'll be blocked again. :::::And stop stalking me. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:45, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :::::Complaining about a 4 word response. That's smart. Hey, would it make things easier for you if I just set up a dedicated webcam so you can monitor me all the time, instead of just the things I post? You could keep track of how many hours I sleep, how many dumps I take every day...you could even keep tabs on how often I get my hair cut. Seriously...dude...I haven't been micromanaged this much since I was in basic training. Here, have some tildes. Bamboonga (talk) 16:35, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :::::Okay dude, I've been doing some reading about the shit-show that seems to have happened surrounding Siege of Dragonspear about 2 years ago (the trans-cleric thing and the rewriting of Safana's character, Beamdog's crackdown on negative reviews/comments, etc.) I think maybe there's a couple of things you should know. :::::1. I missed this entire thing. All of it. It flared up and fizzled out while I was in Kyrgyzstan and Afghanistan. I'm actually kind of glad I was getting shot at and dodging landmines while all this crap happened. It seems monumentally stupid on both sides. :::::2, Up until a few hours ago, I didn't even realize SoD was written recently. I always assumed it was written in the 90's and just went unreleased until recently. :::::I won't pretend to know why you keep racing to DEFCON 5 every time I make a comment, no matter how inconsequential, but maybe you're trying to prevent a 2-year old battle of idiocy from erupting on your page? If that's the case, yeah, I get it. Like I said, I didn't even realize this controversy happened. I wasn't part of it, I couldn't have been even if I wanted to - internet connectivity over there is a complete joke. Hell, '''electrical '''connectivity is a borderline-luxury there. :::::As I said above, I'm simply guessing as to your motivations, feel free to clear the air on that (or not to). But this pattern of you turning into a complete and total asshat every time I so much as express an opinion on here - it's going to stop. I don't log into opinion-based websites and forums to have every single thought I express chastised and summarily obliterated simply because some guy dislikes my views. :::::Please note, I said it's "going to stop". Not 'I'd prefer that it stop' or 'please stop'. It's going to happen, and here's why; there is simply no chain of events that can happen in which it will continue. :::::If you like, you could simply ban me and wipe me from existence for no reason other than your disdain for me. In that event, it would stop because I stop existing here. :::::Conversely, we could come to an understanding - we don't agree on everything. That's fine - some of my most life-changing paradigm shifts came from people I don't agree with. I don't think I've ever actually met anybody I agree with on everything. Regardless, in this case, "it's going to stop" would obviously also apply. :::::Now for a couple more things to know about me; :::::3. I'm retired. It's a job that I don't have to show up for. and I can never get fired from. It's one of those things the U.S. Army does for some people who are wounded in action - basically, even though I'm only 37, they pay me every month until I die. :::::4. I have basically no real-life responsibilities. I'm not married, I don't have kids to take care of...there's really not much tying me to any one place at any one time. :::::Now, I'm guessing you're asking yourself 'why would I care about any of this?' And you wouldn't, in the second example I gave. But, as far as the whole 'ban me, shut me up, wipe me from existence' scenario goes, that's where these things might actually begin to matter. In that event, I'd set up an appointment with my local State Department office to have my passport renewed. I've always wanted to see Europe - England in particular. I'd get a tourist visa, book a flight over the pond, reserve lodging, see the sights, that sort of thing. And, while I'm in the area, I'd drop by. Your IP is logged, many many times, so I wouldn't anticipate too much difficulty in contacting you in-person. I'll buy you a beer or two, we'll discuss this entire thing in person, and everything will get taken care of that way. Now, this is all assuming you don't have a button you can press to simply paralyze, mute, and delete people who are standing right in front of you (and if you do, I'd REALLY love to discuss purchasing such a device - it would be AWESOME.) But yeah, the whole 'silence anybody you dislike' thing...I'm assuming that's an ability you don't have in real life - just here. ::::: :::::Anyway, I hope you'll pardon the verbosity of this correspondence, but I hope you'll at least walk away with the important details; :::::1. I'm not interested in restarting a 2-year old idiotic internet debate here, especially since I wasn't even involved or aware of it until a few hours ago. :::::2. I'm guessing you aren't interested in that either, since both sides seem to have gotten rather abrasive towards one another, and that just doesn't make for good forum usage. :::::3. The whole pattern of monitoring my opinions and destroying them/punishing me whenever they don't align with your own, that's going to stop. One way or another, it will. It has to. :::::4. This can happen online with a simple agreement, or it can become a more complex in-person collaboration. Either way is perfectly fine. :::::5. I'm not particularly limited by finances or any kind of responsibilities that require my physical presence. So basically, any time to meet in person is perfectly fine with my schedule. :::::And...that's basically it. Let me know how you'd like to proceed. The ball is entirely in your court. Have an awesome day, and continued safety and good fortune in your future endeavors. Bamboonga (talk) 01:02, September 11, 2018 (UTC)